Computing devices, such as personal computers, include different ports through which devices may be coupled. Certain types of devices may be considered acceptable for connection to any port while other devices may only be acceptable when connected to a certain port or a port at a particular location of the device to which it is coupled. For example, it may not be acceptable for a device of a certain device-type to be coupled to certain Universal-Serial Bus (USB) ports of a computer controlling a point-of-sale (POS) terminal, but acceptable with regard to other ports. Such acceptable ports may be internal ports or ports of a root USB hub while unacceptable ports are ports that exposed externally to the POS terminal controlling computer or to a hub other than the root hub. To date, such limitations can be implemented only after manual configuration of the computing device to classify connections of specific devices to a computing device.